


Lassú folyam

by SilverKasei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKasei/pseuds/SilverKasei
Summary: Rövid novella egy másfajta megközelítésből. Nem Snarry, nem Severitus, de igény szerint akármelyikként értelmezhető.





	Lassú folyam

**Author's Note:**

> Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti.
> 
> A történetet bétázta: Snapefan

Harry Potter ráérősen haladt a lábszárközépig érő hóban; talárját fázósan húzta össze magán, pedig a hidegből aligha érzett valamit. Milyen különös most minden, morfondírozott. A késő téli, kora tavaszi napnak már volt némi ereje, aranyló sugarai meleg fénnyel vonták be a hófehér rengeteget. Habár itt a hegyekben még mindig jócskán akadt hó, mindez már lassú olvadásnak indult, mely különleges bájt kölcsönzött a tájnak. A Tiltott Rengeteg fái most még kopáran meredtek a lehetetlenül kék ég felé, de lassan már rügyet fognak bontani. Addig is azonban egy-egy kisebb széllökés hatására igazi záport zúdítottak Harry nyakába.  
  
Harry már alig várta a tavaszt; a vidám színeket, a hol hideg, hol meleg szelet, a zöld összes árnyalatában pompázó természetet. Várta, hogy új élet szülessen, és ne csak a fák között csordogáló kis patak hangja törje meg a súlyos csendet.  
  
A kis folyam, mely egyre csak duzzadt és szélesedett az olvadás hatására, hömpölygött és új utat keresett magának a nem túl mély medrében. Vize tiszta és jéghideg volt, de Harry mindezek ellenére is leguggolt és bátran belemártotta kezét.  
  
Minden változik, alakul, a világ örökös körforgásában semmi sem marad állandó. De mégis, van, amikor az ember úgy érzi, mintha ennek ellenére megállt volna az idő.  
  
Harry megborzongott a hidegtől, és felegyenesedve még szorosabbra vonta maga körül a talárját. Piton, aki mindvégig mellette állt, most felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá. Harry a nyilvánvaló utalásra csak egy vállvonással felelt.  
  
– Menjünk tovább – indítványozta, ahogy megindult a kedvenc fájának irányába.  
  
Piton némán követte őt, mint ahogyan mindig is tette. Valahogy egy idő után szokásukká vált ez; sétálni, körbejárni a birtokot, eltűnődni számtalan olyan apróságon, melyek más esetben nem is lettek volna olyan fontosak. Gyakran kapta magát azon, hogy újra és újra számba veszi az apró változásokat, vagy épp azt, ami még ennyi idő elteltével sem lett más. Voltak olyan részei a birtoknak, ahová már nem szívesen tette be a lábát. Ennek több oka is volt, rossz emlékek, vagy csak mert már meg sem lehetett közelíteni az adott területet. Esetleg csak nem akarta látni a hanyatlást. Ugyanakkor még így is bőven maradtak kedvenc helyei is, ahová minden alkalommal elsétáltak Pitonnal.  
  
– Alig várom már, hogy a fa ismét kirügyezzen – jegyezte meg halkan, mikor megközelítették azt a tölgyet, mely alatt Harry, Hermione és Ron oly’ sokat üldögéltek roxfortos éveik alatt. Mivel Piton nem fűzött ehhez megjegyzést, Harry tovább beszélt. – Fogadjunk, uram, hogy maga nem szereti a tavaszt – vigyorgott fejcsóválva.  
  
Piton fél szemöldöke újfent a magasba szökött.  
  
– Számomra teljesen mindegy, Potter, hogy milyen évszakot mutat a naptár – jelentette ki. Hangja nem csengett kioktatóan, sem gúnyosan, egyszerűen csak kijelentést tett. – Máskülönben – folytatta távolba révedő tekintettel – a tavasz igen kellemes évszak, de valóban nem tartozott a kedvenceim közé.  
  
Piton múlt időben beszélt, Harrynek pedig nem kellett sokat gondolkodnia azon, hogy miért.  
  
– Ezek szerint, most már máshogy gondolja. – A kérdés kijelentéssé formálódott.  
  
– Talán – felelte Piton, majd tovább ballagott.  
  
Harry egy rövid ideig csak a szemével követte a férfit; pillantása megpihent a tanár hátán. De aztán mégis utána iramodott, és felvéve vele a tempót, együtt folytatták a sétát.  
  
A park csöndes magányában ketten rótták az utat, anélkül, hogy tudták vagy csak sejtették volna, mennyi időt töltenek kint. De aztán Harry nem sokkal később megtorpant. Idegen hangok ütötték meg a fülét, olyasmik, melyek nem származhattak az olvadás zajából. Piton is megállt, ő is észrevette a változást.  
  
Valahonnan a távolból először halkabb, majd egyre hangosabb beszélgetést hozott a szél.  
  
– Maga is hallotta, uram? – tette fel a nyilvánvaló kérdést.  
  
Mielőtt azonban Piton felelhetett volna, még a ki nem mondott kérdéseikre is megkapták a válaszokat. A Roxfort lelakatolt nagykapujánál lassan ismerős alakok tűntek föl. A távolság kettejük és az újonnan érkezők között nem volt olyan kicsi, de Harry még így is felismerte őket. Mindazok ellenére, hogy mennyi idő telt el, és mennyi változás történt ennyi év alatt, nem volt kétség afelől, hogy _ők_ voltak azok.  
  
– Ezek… – suttogta Harry, de a folytatás a torkában ragadt.  
  
Ahhoz elég messze voltak, hogy jelenlétük ne tűnjön fel az érkezőknek, de ahhoz mégis elég közel, hogy Harry jól szemügyre vehesse őket. A népes kis csapat egy igazi nagycsalád benyomását keltette – nagyszülők, szülők, gyerekek, testvérek, közeli barátok. Tekintete sorra bejárta a vidáman hangoskodó társaságot. Összetartozás – az első szó, ami eszébe jutott Harrynek őket figyelve.  
  
Valamiféle megfoghatatlan szomorúság kúszott be a mellkasába, de az arcára nem hagyta kiülni ezt az érzést. Mosolyogva igyekezett mindegyiküket gondosan megfigyelni. Szerette volna magába inni a látványukat, újabb hosszú időre, vagy talán örökre elraktározni a képet, melyben ebben a pillanatban részesült.  
  
Ron külsőre sokat változott; haja már nem égővörösen pompázott, hanem hófehér színben keretezte ráncokkal borított arcát. Magasságából sokat vesztett, tartása megrogyott, ám a csibészes mosoly és a szeplők még mindig a régi fényükben tündököltek. Barátja egyik kezével egy görbe botba, a másikkal viszont felesége karjába kapaszkodott. Nem siettek, lassú léptekkel haladva tették meg a maradék utat, ahol már a család többi tagja várt rájuk. Hermionén kevésbé volt szembetűnő a változás. Ő fürgébben mozgott, egyenes derékkal, de szemüvegben, haja még mindig a nagy gubanc, bár már szintén ősz színben. Még menet közben is folyton magyarázott. Hol Ronnak, hol valamelyik kisgyereknek, hol pedig csak úgy bele a semmibe.  
  
Piton némán állt Harry mellett, nem szólt semmit, nem tett gúnyos megjegyzést holmi szentimentális megnyilvánulásokra, egyszerűen csak hagyta, hogy mindkettejüket elárasszák az emlékek. Harry pedig nagyon hálás volt most ezért.  
  
– Mami, hadd menjünk el szétnézni – kérlelte egy aprócska kisfiú az édesanyját. – Nem megyünk messzire – ígérte.  
  
– Nem tudom, nem jó ötlet, maradjatok inkább itt.  
  
– Hagyd csak, drágám, hadd menjenek. Itt látjuk őket, csak nem tudnak bajba keveredni.  
  
– Én erre nem vennék mérget – sóhajtotta a nő, de végül engedett a kétszeres ostromnak. – Rendben…  
  
– Jaj, de jó! – sikkantott a kisfiú. – Gyere, Pers, fussunk versenyt! – kiáltotta a testvérének.  
  
– Ne szólíts így – morogta a másik kelletlenül, de azért a kisebb után iramodott.  
  
– Harry, Perselus, ne menjetek messzire! – intette óva őket az anyjuk.  
  
– Ne félj, tudnak ők magukra vigyázni.  
  
A Harry mellkasában szorító érzés erősebb lett, ahogy megrendülve figyelte a jelenetet.  
  
– Rólunk nevezték el őket – suttogta elképedve.  
  
– Ők nem tudják, hogy kik vagyunk – szólalt meg mellette Piton komoly hangon. Mielőtt Harry még tiltakozhatott volna, a férfi hozzátette – Nem emlékeznek ránk, Potter.  
  
Harry nagyot sóhajtott, de sajnos be kellett látnia, hogy Pitonnak, mint általában, igazat kell adnia. Ez a fiatal nő, aki a vonásai alapján talán Hermione és Ron lánya, esetleg unokája lehetett, azt sem tudhatta, hogy ki a valódi Harry és Perselus… Nem lehetett tudomása arról, hogy valóban létezik valahol két ilyen nevű személy, akik annak idején egymás mellett harcoltak a jó oldal győzelméért. És sajnos nem ő volt az egyetlen. Sem Hermione, sem Ron nem emlékezhettek arra, hogy ki Harry, és ki Perselus.  
  
– Nézd, Perselus – mutatott egyenesen feléjük a kisebb fiú –, őzikék. Nézzük meg közelebbről őket.  
  
– Nem tudunk közelebb menni, Harry – tartotta vissza öccsét attól, hogy az át akarjon mászni a lelakatolt vaskapun. – És amúgy is, az egyik egy szarvas – tette hozzá mellé lépve.  
  
– Látnak minket – csodálkozott el Harry újfent.  
  
– Mert még gyerekek. Mennünk kéne, Potter – szólt rá kis idő elteltével Piton.  
  
Harry még egy kicsit nézte a régi kedves arcokat, magába itta a látványukat, és jól megfigyelte magának a fiatalabbakat is. Tudta, hogy Pitonnak ismét igaza van, menniük kéne, de olyan nehéz volt itt hagyni őket. Még akkor is farkasszemet nézett egykori kedves barátnőjével, ha tudta, hogy mindez csak időpocsékolás és hamis képzelgés.  
  
– Mit nézel annyira, Hermione? – tudakolta Ron. Botjára támaszkodva közelebb araszolt feleségéhez, és ő is Harry irányába pillantott.  
  
– Nem is tudom… – vált elgondolkodóvá Hermione hangja –, ez a hely, ez a kastély… valami különös érzés kerített hatalmába itt bent – emelte a szívéhez a kezét.  
  
Ron megdöntötte a fejét, és szemét összehúzva kémlelt körbe. Homlokán elmélyültek a ráncok, ahogy igyekezett bármit is meglátni, de kis idő elteltével lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
Harry még egy utolsó pillantást vetett rájuk, aztán követte Pitont a kastély felé.  
  
– Miért maradtál itt? – tudakolta a férfi a bejárati csarnokba lépve. Harry régóta számított arra, hogy egyszer erre választ kell majd adnia, de valamilyen különös oknál fogva, Piton ezidáig kínosan kerülte a kérdést. Sokszor elgondolkodott, hogy mit is kéne felelnie, de most úgy döntött, hogy megkockáztatja az igazságot. Piton megérdemli, még akkor is, ha egy újabb hónapig nem fognak ezután beszélni.  
  
– Mert nem akartam, hogy egyedül maradjon, uram. – Piton felhorkantott, amolyan hitetlenkedő stílusban. – Tudja, maga mindig megvédett, meg segített engem. És aztán ott voltak az emlékek, amiket nekem adott, azok megértették velem, hogy mit miért tett. – Harry félszegen megvonta a vállát. – Nem akartam úgy elmenni, hogy tudtam, maga itt fog maradni.  
  
Piton egy kis ideig ízlelgette Harry válaszát, csak mikor már a pincefolyosón jártak, akkor szólalt meg.  
  
– Nem tudhattad előre – vetette ellen.  
  
– Nem, de akkor is így éreztem helyesnek – felelte higgadtan Harry.  
  
Most, hogy ez a téma először előjött köztük, ismét felszakadtak azok a fájdalmas sebek, melyeket eddig csak a magányosan eltöltött idejében érzett. Hazudott volna, ha azt mondja, hogy nem okoz most nehézséget belegondolnia abba, hogy mit dobott el magától egy hirtelen támadt gondolat hatására. Ennek ellenére most is ugyanazt érezte: ha újra választania kéne, ugyanígy cselekedne. És épp azért, amit Pitonnak is mondott – mert a férfi mindig ott volt neki, mindig segítette, védelmezte, teljesített azokat a parancsokat, melyeket kiróttak rá. Sosem volt rózsás a viszonyuk, Harry egyszerű utálata egy ideig a legmélyebb gyűlöletbe csapott át, míg végül megértette, hogy miért kellett így lennie. Piton semmit nem kapott azért cserébe, amiket véghezvitt, pedig eleget vezekelt a bűneiért.  
  
Harry azzal is pontosan tisztában volt, hogy Piton sosem lenne boldog egy olyan környezetben, ahol ismét emlékeztetnék rá, hogy van valami, ami soha nem lehet az övé. Lehet, hogy Harry nem volt a legideálisabb társ, de ő legalább itt volt neki. Mert itt akart lenni… neki. És bármennyire is furcsának, képtelennek tűnt, Piton a maga módján igenis kimutatta, hogy értékeli a gesztust. Mindketten tudták, hogy Harry miről mondott le. Voltak napok, amikor ez a veszteség még nagyon tudott fájni, míg máskor sikerült felülkerekedni sajátos gyászukon.  
  
A mélabús csönd ismét közéjük telepedett. Ahogy hangtalanul lépkedtek végig a folyosókon, Harry komoran vette szemügyre a kopár falakat, kezét végighúzta a köveken, tenyerét ráfektette a felületre, és tudta, _érezte_ a belőle áradó hideget.  
  
Nemcsak a falak, de az egész Roxfort látványa szomorúsággal töltötte el; az egykor volt büszke, délceg száztornyú kastély most csupán romvárként hevert a park füvében, épphogy csak egy kis része maradt épségben. A Tiltott Rengeteg nagyobb területét teljesen benőtte a gaz, a roxforti tó, mely évszázadokon keresztül otthont adott megannyi varázslatos lénynek, mostanra teljesen eliszaposodott. Senki nem viselte már gondját a parknak, az üvegházaknak, a vadőrlaknak; Hagrid kunyhója a hosszú évek cudar időjárása következtében lassan az enyészettel lett egyenlő.  
  
Harry továbbra is némán követte Pitont az üresen kongó folyosón. Már nem voltak szellemek, nem voltak festmények. Az egykori portrék alakjai nélkül a keretek üresen ásítoztak az összetört címerpajzsok és szanaszét heverő páncéldarabok társaságában. A kastély az őt övező birtokkal egyetemben immáron végérvényesen haldoklott.  
  
Az egyetlen, ami még mindig melegen üdvözölte őket, az Piton pincelakosztálya volt. Amint mindketten beléptek a leszakadt ajtón, a tűz vidáman lobbant fel a kandallóban, a falra szerelt fáklyák pedig fényt varázsoltak az egyébként sötét helyiségbe. Ez volt a kastély egyetlen pontja, ami épen maradt, az egyetlen, amely menedéket jelentett a bájitalmesternek és Harrynek.  
  
A falakat övező polcokat könyvek sokasága foglalta el, a rajta megtelepedő porréteg minimálisnak volt tekinthető, míg Piton íróasztalán ott árválkodott Harry egyetlen megmaradt kincse: a fotóalbum, mely a szeretteiről készült képeket és a boldog napok emlékeit rejtette.  
  
Piton a molyrágta kanapéhoz lépett, és fáradtan telepedett le rá. Harry sosem tudta eldönteni, hogy a férfi mikor akar egyedül maradni, vagy mikor vágyik mégis társaságra, de bárhogyan is volt, most ő nem akart elvonulni a magányba. Szüksége volt a másik közelségére, arra, hogy hallja Piton hangját, vagy ha azt nem is, de érezze a másik jelenlétét.  
  
Így hát ő is helyet foglalt a férfi mellett, és rövid hezitálás után lassan nekidől Pitonnak. Fejét a bájitalmester vállára hajtotta, és együtt bámulták a kandallóban ropogó vidám, vöröses-sárga lángokat. A pattogó hangokat halk, de folyamatos kattogás színesítette. A kandallópárkányon ott sorakoztak Dumbledore kedvenc ezüstműszerei, azok az apró tárgyak, melyek még halványan jelezték, hogy mindazok ellenére, ami történt, a Roxfortnak bizony még mindig maradtak lakói. Harry nem bánt meg semmit, újra érezte, hogy mindennek így kellett történnie.  
  
– Uram? – szólalt meg halkan.  
  
– Igen, Potter? – sóhajtott Piton.  
  
– Lehetséges, hogy egyszer újra benépesül a birtok. – Nem volt igazán sem kérdés, sem kijelentés, inkább csak reményteli suttogásként hangzott.  
  
– Ahhoz előbb az kellene, hogy a varázslók és boszorkányok ismét emlékezzenek a mágiára.  
  
Igen, ezzel Harry is tisztában volt, de mégis. Itt volt Hermione és Ron, a gyerekeik, az unokáik, dédunokáik… Még ha nem is emlékeztek, kellett valami varázslatnak lennie, hogy a Harry és Perselus nevet kapta az a két kisgyerek. Egy halk sugallat… Talán ez a megoldás kulcsa. Harry mélyet sóhajtott és lehunyta a szemét, türelmesen várva, hogy az idő választ adjon a kérdéseire.  
  
Addig pedig az évszakok tovább változnak; jön majd megint hideg tél, hatalmas hó, csípős és langyos szél, napokig tartó eső, áthatolhatatlan tejfehér köd, néha pedig a forróság ölt majd elviselhetetlen mértéket. De mindezek ellenére a tavasz mindig megújulást hoz. Hamarosan a fák egy része újra rügybe borul, a kis folyam ismét felduzzad az olvadás hatására, a fű kizöldell, az egykori tó partján álló fa pedig büszkén fogja viselni hatalmassá terebélyesedett lombkoronáját. Talán idén egy madárnak is megtetszik majd az újjászületett természet, és megtelepszik itt.  
  
Az is meglehet, hogy egy szép napon ismét ellátogat ide valaki, meglátja a romok között a lehetőséget, és még ha kemény munkával is, de esélyt ad arra, hogy a Roxfort újra teljes pompájában szolgálhassa a következő generáció mágikus ifjait.  
  
Igen, talán így lesz – mosolygott Harry magában. Egyszer. Valamikor. És akkor Piton és ő sem lesznek már többet egyedül, nem veszi őket körbe a halott csend. Helyette varázsigék sokasága, büntetések, fegyelmezések, vidám kacajok és játékok töltik meg a teret. Addig is azonban, míg ez megvalósulhat, ők továbbra is itt lesznek egymásnak.  
  
– Uram?  
  
– Igen, Potter?  
  
– Mikor szólítjuk már egymást a keresztnevünkön?  
  
– Most még nem – érkezett a felelet.  
  
– Már száz évet vártam – sopánkodott Harry fejcsóválva.  
  
– Akkor várhatsz még újabb száz évet… – válaszolta a férfi, és Harry szívét megmelengette, hogy Piton hangjában valódi vidámság csengett.  
  
Hát jó, még száz év. Végül is csak az örökkévalóság ideje az övék, ő pedig igenis meg fogja mutatni, hogy tud várni. Úgysem mennek innen sehová, mindkettejüknek ez volt az otthonuk, akkor is, ha rajtuk kívül közel s távol már nem élt senki. Ők voltak az utolsók, az egyetlen lakói a Roxfortnak, ők, akik már nem éltek, ám utolsó leheletükkel is kitartottak egymás mellett. És habár már rég megszűntek létezni, ők mégis mindig tovább reméltek. Hiszen csak a test hal meg, a lélek nem, és ők ketten voltak a bizonyítékai a rég elfeledett mágiának is.  
  
Mert ők szellemei voltak egy letűnt kornak, örök rabjai egy hamis álomnak.

**~~~** **☆VÉGE** **☆~~~**


End file.
